kerorofandomcom-20200222-history
Keroro/Gallery
Character References Official 2dsmxpy.jpg keroro reference.png Keroro's body description.jpg Keroro Height charts.jpg|Keroro's height along with the others. Costumes Keroro-0113.jpg|Afro Sergeant Kururu and keroro's arfos.png Tumblr m5j0j2dZff1qix6r8.jpg|The original Pekopon Suit Shogun Keroror.png|Keroro Shogun Shogun Keroro Red.png Keroro Tenis outffit.png|Madam Kero Keroro with a blonde afro.png Kerorothumbnail04.jpg Keroro05.jpg Th_(31).jpg 02.jpg Meroro.png|Meroro, Keroro's disguise in Movie 3 keroro akira 2.png|Keroro's Remote Controlled human-like disguise: Akira (Reference to Gundam Wing, episode 320) keroro akira.png|Akira's control room and equipment. Keroro as a dog.gif 5wiv8c7htucxk.jpg tumblr_m5iyp2Q3L21qix6r8.jpg Keroro's conducter outfit.png Keroro as Sherlock Holmes.png Keroro's racing outffit.png Keroro's swimsuit.png Keroro as a casino waiter.jpg Little old men who can't afford toy stores.png|Keroro dressed as Mokuba. Transformations He's gone mad with humidity.png|Keroro from "Back Then". Keroro going big..jpg|Keroro using the flash spoon to grow 01a Giant Keroro.jpg|Giant Keroro 02+Giant+Keroro+tantrum.jpg Keroro possesd.png|Keroro possessed by Dokuku. doodle-bob keroro.png|Keroro as a living doodle Keroro_v16_c135_01.jpg|Keroro as a member of the Galaxy Group Keroro_v16_c135_02.jpg bishie keroro 2.png|Keroro reimagined by himself as Bishounen Keroro for a remake of the first episode (Episode 257) Keroro mech 2.png|"Kerobot" - Keroro's dream self altered by Kururu (Episode 280) cow-keroro keronian.png|Cow!Keroro (Episode 337) cow-keroro 2.png Kerorp as a dragon.png|Dragon Keroro in the anime. Tumblr m1s0s5CJnB1qix6r8.jpg|The Keroro Platoon as the Five Dragon Warriors. Is Keroro Your Pal.jpg|Keroro "Warrior Style" in the manga Keroromovie5-Keroro_plant.jpg|MakeMake, guardian god of Easter Island Kerocat strecthing.png|Keroro transformed into a cat using a ninja technique Runaway Keroro in MAnga.png|Runaway Keroro Keroro_02.jpg|Friend Keroro Keroro_Friend_c264_01.jpg|Friend Keroro in the manga. Keroro_Friend_c264_02.jpg 7 World of Keroro Gunso(1 orginal and 6 clone).jpg|Keroro and six clones, each one based on his views of a country. plant keroro 2.png|Beveloan Plant with Keroro as its seedbed (Episode 315) Manga Keroro has been taken hostage.png Keroro introducing himself.png Natsu is being a bully.png Fuyuki and Keroro.jpg Natsumi hit the door at Keroro!.png Natsumi in her swimsuit with Giroro and Keroro.jpg Natsumi and cat Keroros.jpg OH MOIS!.png Kamehami HAAAAA.png Cutest Cosplay.jpg|Keroro dressed as Mois. Cover.jpg Yoyo friends.png If Dolphin joined tthe Keron Army.png Alisa and Shin in the manga.jpg This is all of volume 24.png|Neko!Keroro on the Volume 4 back cover. Kurenai, Keroro, Shin and Tamama.jpg|Keroro on the cover of Book 25. Shin Keroro's seen some things.png Gebaba and Keroro High five.png Fuyuki sucking out keroro's soul.jpg Natsumi and Fuyuki Swallows.jpg Natsumi and Keroro Flower Pot.jpg Natsumi mad with keroro, Tamama except Giroro .jpeg Anime Movie Platoon.png Cake Platoon.png KururuKeroroKeroBall.png Zoruru, Tamama and Keroro.jpg Orara9.png|Episode 347. Keroro natsumi.jpg|Episode 1. KeroroPururuShurara.jpg Keroro shogun watching kancho by keroroshogun-d3b3tat.png Poyon Keroro Giroro Tamama!.jpg Sgt. Keroro's room.png|Episode 1. X2+Keroro+dog.jpg 20060310-kururu1.jpg X1 Giroro upset light blue.jpg 01+Going+to+save+Giroro.jpg tumblr_mb555k4yCx1rph7a2o1_500.png tumblr_m6rb1u4vL11rz9ehao1_500.png tumblr_mb555k4yCx1rph7a2o2_500.png UUUUU Keroro IIII.jpg Fuyuki save Dark Keroro and Keroro save Fuyuki and Dark Keroro.gif|Hit the photo to see it move. Mois2.jpg Aki hugs Keroro.jpg|Episode 1. Tumblr m9hx1b2N4d1rv9cxco1 500.jpg OraraC.png|Episode 347. OraraB.png|Episode 347. Wait wait Dark OMP Keroro.jpg H.png 01+Going+to+save+Giroro.jpg 01 Keroro 11.jpg|Keroro 11. (Parody of Inazuman Eleven.) 02 Rabbit Robot.jpg|Keroro offering carrots to Robopyon. Kamen Rider Double Keroro.jpg|Parody of Kamen Rider W. KeroroSmile.jpg|Keroro's evil smile. KeroroTeam Shock.jpg Tumblr m1s0gfP4pf1qix6r8.jpg Tumblr m7hr3oEZrH1rzexx7o1 500 large.gif Vacuum Cleaner-759849.jpg Vlcsnap-1438285.png Vlcsnap-4156163.thumbnail.png X1 Giroro upset light blue.jpg tumblr_lugyeqXzUw1qb0cxyo3_500.png tumblr_m58bhdWHkF1qehguno1_500.png x2+Keroro+dog.jpg|Keroro dressed up as a dog. (Forced by Natsumi.) AHTH.jpg dfbhvfx.jpg|Keroro getting hacked by Tororo. Tumblr m1s0gfP4pf1qix6r8.jpg tumblr_m6gd5eQ1951rzexx7o1_500.gif|Keroro doing his normal stuff. (Gif.) tumblr_m6gdwqPrEf1rzexx7o1_500.gif|Keroro fighting with himself. (Gif.) Keroro 275b DVD 2.png Keroro 325b DVD.png|The dark side of Keroro. Keroro 325b error.png Keroro_325b_error_2.png Keroro_325b_DVD_2.png Keroro_325b_error_3.png Keroro_325b_DVD_3.png Keroro 325b error 6.png|Keroro's mouth is different. Keroro 325b DVD 6.png|Keroro's mouth's error corrected on DVD. keroro-gunso-wallpaper-keroro-1024x576.png Yesss!.PNG Kero has been found.png|Keroro first found by Natsumi in Episode 1. Frog vs Natsumi.png|Keroro Vs. Natsumi. Keroro Mois Phone bill is gonna get you killed.png Keroro Angel.jpg|Keroro's angel after getting knocked out and burned to a crisp. Dez and Keroro.png Wax hurts.png Keroro cooking.png Keroro crying.png Keroro as the head boss.png Keroru.png Sumomo's party invite.png Keroro and his little friend.png Keroro as Giroro.png Keroro as Tamam.png Animal Animalizer don't fail me now.png Keroro holding the WCMEA gun.png Keroro in pain.png Giroro animated somerthing.png Round faced frog.png Kero beat up.png Keroro got a piggy back ride.png Keroro WTF.png KeroNormal.png Keroro crying in joy.png Kero afro.png Keroro on Fire.png keroro singing.png Spade Keroro.png Keroror skiing.png Omiyo and Keroro.png Keroro is a model(Kappa headressing is in).png Butfirecracker and Keroro are friends.png|Keroro and Butt Fire Cracker hugging. Kero-Mom is beaten.png|Keroro in A Pekoponian suit of Aki Hinata. Keroyuki hugs for life.png Pyonta and Keroro.png|Keroro and Pyonta. Images-0.jpg Keroro garuru by nekokochuii-d31fdh1.png X1+Garuru+and+Keroro.jpg Keroro taking care of Babubu.png Awesome family and Keroro.jpg Huggles for life.png Keroro 325b DVD 4.png Keroro 325b error 4.png Brei cola effect.png Angol Mois in Wonderland.jpg|Keroro with Mois in Wonderland. Friendship huggle.png Ketsubakuchiku Webcam by Warp Chargon.png Tribute to Shin Chan.jpg Dhh.png Kimono Dancing.png Eva.PNG Sgt 3.jpg Kero why.png|Keroro yelling at AI K-6000. Keroro and the sea.png Poyon and Keroro in Episode 60a.jpg Poyon persecution Keroro in Episode 145a.png|Keroro being persecuted by Poyon in Episode 145. Poyon smile in Episode 148b (Persecution of Keroro).jpg Poyon persecution Keroro in Episode 224.png Keroro sue Poyon.png Viper, Poyon and Keroro in Episode 232.png Persecution of Keroro.png|Persecution of Keroro in Episode 283. Satan Poyon and Keroro.png|Satan Poyon suppressing Keroro. Poyan persecute Keroro in Episode 121.png|Keroro being persecuted by Poyan in Episode 121. Poyan and Keroro in Episode 292.png Master keroro.png Keroro's smile in Episode 224.png Untitled-0.png|Keroro and Dororo's second meeting Katoyama. Yayoi and Satsuki thanking Keroro.png 54962520141124092143.png Pururu scared.png|Pururu scared of Keroro when he sees her wrinkles. (Ep 266.) Real life Keroro.png|Real life Keroro. (Ep 293.) Real life Keroro 2.png H.png Gorilla keroro.png 120220141125163309.png 110620141125160557.png 111120141125113514.png Keroro_driving_a_mecha.jpg|Keroro driving a mecha. SCO20141130011452.png Keroro, Giroro and Tamama (Schoolgirl Style) in Episode 144.png Wash Keroro 175.png Wash bone burial Keroro.png Look ayt our swimsuits.jpg 2014121358025234.jpg 2014121357935531.jpg O Mois talking about the Keroro platoons stature.png OMG it's Kururu.png And my assitance.png A familiy reuninon.png Aki-Alisa 2798.png Alisa and keroro in 279.png Before use.png Keroro and Poyon size 232.jpg Keroro out Poyon.jpg Poyo,Kero,Giro,Tama 145.png Caught green blue and red handeed.png Eating lunch.png TamamaPlatoon.png Keroro Cancer.png Keroro abortion.png Kerojiro-sama.png Characters of Keroro Gunso.png Fuyuki and Keroro 159.png Adult Natsumi killing Keroro.png Do pull eunuch.png Keroro God.png The Decisive battle of Keroro God and Satan Poyon.png Keroro or Falun Gong.png Poyon in 65.png Space Policeman recruitment advertising coverage Keroro's face.png Recruitment Space Policeman.png End or stopping decisive battle.png Power Poyon.png Momoka faint.png Keroro deacon.png Poyon and three Keronians in 78.png Keronians and Satans.png Keroro solo died.png Falun.png Keroro and Poyon in 109.png Poyon and Keronians size in 109.png Poyon, Keroro, Tamama, Giroro, Dororo and Viper in episode 109.png Keroro in ICU.png Keroro died.png Keroro Gensui.png Aki eating Ramen.png Natsumi and Fuyuki eating Ramen.png Kuromo and Keroro.png Keroro Gunso OP 9.png Pururu in Keroro Gunso OP 9.png Angol Mois in Keroro Gunso OP 9.png Keroro Gunso Ending.png x05-Natsumi-not-happy.jpg Keroro wearing his afro wig.png|Keroro with an Afro Keroro and Aki's afro.png Keroro Platoon, Fuyuki and Mois in 65.png Keroro, Giroro, Fuyuki and Mois in 65.png If yall don't do somethin Keroro will laugh.png Keroro's pekoponaina suit wiyh eyebrows.png bishe keroro 3.png Keroro+and+Chibi+Kero.PNG Protection fairies.png|Alien parasites after absorbing Keroro's energy plant keroro.png tumblr_m6g7ja3M151rph7a2o1_500.png|Clone Keroro created by Beveloan Plant. Natsumi and Keroro...Who knows.jpg|India themed Keroro clone. Movies KeroroGunsoMovie29.jpg|Keroro Movie 1 KeroroGunsoMovie8.jpg KeroroGunsoMovie26.jpg Frog face more like fish face.png|Keroro Movie 2 LOOK LOOK at Dark Keroro eyes!.jpg|Keroro Movie 3 Gero~.PNG KeroroDarkKeroroSad.jpg FuyuKero hug again.png The picyure at the end.png|Keroro Movie 4 Simple, yet impressive.png|Keroro Movie 5 I has me some bo staff.png Kerorogunsou-1-thumb-29.jpg Kerorogunsou-1-thumb-27.jpg My big eyes.png Where's Keroro here i am.png melon game.png Flash Series 04.jpg|Keroro with some cleaning materials. Keroro is up to no good.png Kisshou Academy school uniform in Flash series.png Rubik Cube makes Keroro went crazy.png|Keroro going crazy when cheating his way through solving a Rubriks Cube. Tumblr n6fq41nzTP1rhf294o5 500.png Kerocat and Natsumi.png Keroro's school outtfit.png Suspisious Keroro.png Keroro 6b.png Keroro salute.png Keroro evil look.png Ending.png Please let their be more.....png The last peeps.png Games Keroro Gunso the Super Movie: Gekishin Dragon Warriors de arimasu! (game) ???101.png Keroro warrior kero.png HelmetKeroro.png 1Keroro.png Humid.png PekoponjinSuit1.png PekoponjinSuit2.png PekoponjinSuit3.png UNKNOWN.png Vaccuum.png DRAGONK66.png Keroro RPG Keroro-rpg-game-cover.jpg KeroroRPGArtWork.jpg WEEEEE KERORO RPG.jpg|Keroro RPG: Kishi to Musha to Densetsu no Kaizoku. Momoka is mad of Keroro RPG.jpg|Keroro RPG: Kishi to Musha to Densetsu no Kaizoku. Keroro RPG Keroro Happy Giroro mad Dororo ....jpg|Keroro RPG: Kishi to Musha to Densetsu no Kaizoku. Keroro RPG RRPPGG.jpg|Keroro RPG: Kishi to Musha to Densetsu no Kaizoku. RPG Keroro, Dororo and Kururu.jpg|Keroro RPG: Kishi to Musha to Densetsu no Kaizoku. Heroes Phantasia FantasiaheroesKeroro.jpg Keroro x Summons Board Img2.jpg Img1.jpg Img101.jpg The_Characters_from_the_game_featuring_Garuru.jpg Kemono Friends Friends_Keroro.jpg KemonoFriends_KeroroCollaboration_02.png Fem Keroro's profile.jpg|Keroro's profile. Keroro_Battle_05.jpg|Keroro using her Friend form exclusive attack, the Keron Star Buster, in combination with the other Friends' power. Keroro_expressions_01.jpg|Keroro's expressions Keroro_Platoon_outfit_02.jpg|The Keroro Platoon wearing school uniforms Keroro_Platoon_outfit_03.jpg|The Keroro Platoon wearing PE uniforms Keroro_Platoon_outfit_01.jpg|The Keroro Platoon wearing sport jerseys Keroro_Platoon_outfit_04_color_b.jpg|The Keroro Platoon wearing maid uniforms Keroro_Platoon_outfit_05.jpg|The Keroro Platoon wearing bridal dresses Keroro_Platoon_outfit_06b.jpg|The Keroro platoon wearing swimsuits Keroro_All_Outfits.png|Keroro wearing all optional outfits Miscellaneous w17ajp.jpg|Keroro from "Back Then" promo image in Keroro Land Illo01.jpg|Classic Keroro Illo02.jpg K66b4yg8.gif All Keroro Fever~!.jpg Chibi Keroro flying.png Keroro snail is hungy.png Previewsticker.png|Keroro LINE sticker. 10620642 719603604754445 2841484027569395123 n.jpg|Shin Keroro and Keroro as drawn for SkipCity. Keroro vs Kurenai.jpg|Keroro attacking Viper Momi. Shin Keroro, Keroro, Giroro, Natsumi and Mois.jpg 124px-Minitokyo.Keroro.Gunsou.591994.jpg|Postcard Hooray for Keroro!.png Tumblr_ny0emlTLEI1rga89io1_500.jpg Baseball Keroro.png Shounene ace cover Keroro.jpg Keroro Special Miracle pack cover.jpg|Keroro on the cover of the Keroro Special Miracle Pack. 138px-Sargentokeroro9.jpg|Promo image for the anime's 3rd season. Manga volume 11.jpg|DVD volume 11 Keroro Gunso volume 12.jpg|DVD volume 12 Keroro gunso 13 box spine.jpg|DVD box for the first 13 volumes Musha Kero.jpg|Musha Kero UMD cover 128px-2_Platoons.jpg Keroro and bros.png Keroro and the gang.png KaiketsuZororiAndKeroroPlatoon.png|Promo for the double feature that showed Keroro's first movie ZororiKeroroGunso.jpg 245990.jpg|Keroro Movie 1 Tumblr mdkwn4fO3g1rga89io2 250.jpg|Keroro Movie 2 Keroro-movie-keroro-scans keroro-gunsou trismugistus- thisres 119548-big.jpg 129488879582794056.jpg|Keroro Movie 3 133px-Right01.jpg Nazca, Fuyuki and Keroro BEST FRIENDS!.jpg 185px-Quiz02_l.jpg Dark Keroro Platoon and Keroro.jpg Kero Zero GO GO!.jpg|Promo for KeroZero movie song made by JAM. Keroro.Gunsou.full.644831.jpg|Movie 5 Illustration by Mine Yoshizaki. img_chara_01.jpg|Movie 5 profile. Cover for Keroro voliume 25.5 dvd cover.jpg|Keroro on the K25.5 DVD cover. Keroro RPG Online.jpg|Keroro RPG online game. Keroro's card on the website.png|Keroro's profile on The Flash Series website. CA7LHHSXEAEJ1II.jpg|Friend Keroro art by Akeru Ōtsuki, artist of the Keroro Pirates spin-off manga. dfyzu.jpg Keroro and Serval meeting.png|An illustration made by Mine Yoshizaki at the end of the event's run showing Keroro and Serval saying goodbye to each other. Natsumi Field Day Uniform.png Keroro doing Brofist.jpeg Keroro holding a pekopon ball.png Giroro riding a car & keroro.jpeg Natsumi taking a selfie with Keroro .jpeg|Lol XD Keroro drawing manga.jpeg Keroro, Natsumi, fuyuki holding bowls.jpeg Fuyuki & natsumi & keroro buying in the market.jpeg Keroro, keroro shin, Chibi keroro, dark keroro & idk.jpeg keroro and serval from keroro friends.png|Keroro gunso with collaboration with kemono friends illustration by 'Mine yoshizaki Category:Gallery